1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Power over Ethernet (PoE), and more particularly to higher power PoE.
2. Background Art
Ethernet communications provide high speed communications between data terminals.
Power over Ethernet (PoE) systems enable power transmission over the same transmission lines that carry data in an Ethernet link. Generally, power is generated at a Power Source Equipment (PSE) side of the PoE system and is carried over an Ethernet cable to a Powered Device (PD) side of the PoE system.
Today, enabling higher power PoE systems that comply with current IEEE PoE standards faces challenges. Particularly, system limitations exist to supporting higher power supply in PoE systems. These limitations are most problematic in the case of already deployed PoE systems, where a system upgrade to increase power supply might be very difficult or require complete replacement of system equipment. This may be the case, for example, for existing PoE systems having limited power supply capabilities and/or ports designed for lower power (e.g., chassis or stackable PoE systems).
There is a need therefore to overcome the above described system limitations to enable higher power PoE systems.